The Girl With the Pepper Spray
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: I whip out my pink 'support breast cancer' pepper spray ands spray like a madman. In the dark street lights, I could make out his dark hair and his bright blue eyes that stood out vibrantly, sure I would've been lost in them except for the fact that I had just sprayed them with pepper spray and he was hold them and swearing angrily at me. TRATIE!
1. Coworkers and Pepper Spray

**I originally wrote this as a Percabeth story, you can check it out on my profile. But I decided to change things up and write Tratie instead! **

I sat at my desk that cold and crisp January afternoon eating what looked and tasted like an expired breakfast bar. Normally, I was a neat and organized girl who was often confused for someone with minor OCD .But today I was acting like a crazed gorilla that saw sunlight for the first time. I took another bite of the breakfast bar and threw it in the trash. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my tongue trying to get the taste out. Geez, how long had I had that thing stashed in my desk for anyway?

"Katie?" My boss Martha asked peering into my cubicle like a deranged rapist. You're probably wondering why the heck I was thinking that, but if you seriously looked into her beady little black eyes, you'd understand and probably send me sympathy cards asking how I survived with her as a boss. I cringed at the sight of her. She wore clothes that she'd probably had since she was 20 and a hair style that seemed to never change. She also needed some kind of face lift. It honestly hurt my eyes to look at her sometimes.

"Yes Martha?" I groaned spinning around on my black swivel chair that I think was from the 70s.

She smiled showing off how badly she needed braces, "You have a package!" Why did _she _have to be the one to tell me this? She makes everything seem like it's a big ordeal. I heard a rumor from my coworker Larry that when she went through menopause she threw a party with all her girlfriends and they all wore red and had a big red velvet cake. If you ever bump into her on the streets of Manhattan don't tell her that I or Larry told you this, because it could jeopardize our jobs. And losing my job would mean no money, no house, then no life!

"Thanks Martha." I said standing up. When ever I have to converse with Martha, I try to make it as short as possible. Just thought I'd throw that in there in case your wondering, 'Does this girl know how to speak? How did she ever graduate kindergarten?'

I walked past my "friend" Larry's cubicle. (I honestly don't know what to call him… he's not exactly my friend…) Larry stood up his chair rising up as he got off. Larry's a somewhat heavy guy. Ok to be more exact he's a beach ball with legs. Getting the mental picture here?

"Hey Katie! I got this new pinball machine off the side of the road yesterday, I was wondering whether you'd like to come check it out?" He said while eating a hoagie that looked about the size of my dog's head. How he managed to fit that in his mouth I'll never know… His dentist must have never had to ask him to open his mouth wider.

"Um no thanks Larry, maybe some other time." I said as gently as possible. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was really just a big old teddy bear.

Larry gave no response. Did I really hurt him? I decided to let it go considering I was not in the mood to talk to him or his sandwich. Maybe he didn't even hear me? Yeah, he was probably too interested in his sandwich.

Oh yeah! Off to see what the package was! I went off down the hall excitedly waving to the janitor and other people I never met in my life.

Thank God I made it through half of the office without running into any of my other horrid coworkers. Really, they could make a relaity tv show about this place! It's _that _bad. The janitor is one thing, he's never said hello to me. I like that. He might be mute. I continue walking and make a silent prayer for the possibly mute janitor.

"Hi Jeanie." I said smiling as I made it down the elevator and all the way to the front desk.

"Katie!" She exclaimed in her highly peppy voice. I wonder if she was ever a cheerleader… She sure seems like the type.

"Martha told me you had a package for me." I probably should've told her that in question form, because none of us are fully convinced that Martha's not on drugs. maybe we should test her without her knowing. Like how in the spy movies people get suspects fingerprints without them know by like asking them to pick something up.

"Oh yes. Here you go! Have fun at the office!" She said chewing her gum. I smelled the mint. I nearly got down on the floor and started begging for some. But that would've been totally weird and unprofessional.

Jeanie hands me a large brown box. I try not to look like a weirdo as I lightly sniff the package. I sigh, it smells like him. I walk away feeling high and Jeanie gives me a confused look. Maybe she thought I was picking up Martha's drugs?

I open it with such rapid speeds, excited to see what's inside. I am confused as I see that it's an envelope. That's one of the other reasons I love him… We both love to play mind tricks. I sigh.

I open up and I read what he has left for me,

_Dear Katie,_

_After 6 months of being away from you, I don't think I contain myself any longer. The war is like a cage and I need to break free. I can't wait to see you again. Everything has been good so far, so there is no need to worry. I'll be home soon babe. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Matt_

That was it? I feel like crying. Hey don't blame me for hoping for a collection of love poems. That's what I would've done!

I close my eyes and imagine the entire thing except him speaking it! Matt is my boyfriend, and he is the most amazing guy I've ever seen. Seriously! I imagine his hazelnut eyes, and his soft, sweet smelling blonde hair. That boy must have been hit _real _hard with the gorgeous stick.

I smile again, I love it. It's sweet and short and keeps me wanting more. But tomorrow I'll get more and I can barely control my savage heart.

It's 7'0 clock and I'm finally heading home from work. To clear this up I look like an honest to God mess! My hair is just gahhh (is that even a word?) and my clothes are just horrid! (Note to self: Stop buying clothes at goodwill) The only thing that's not bad is my purse! It's really pretty and purple!

I walk, the street lights shining in my face. I am going to be late for my bus so I take a back alley. It's dark and creepy and I have to pee so bad that if something jumps out I will defiantly wet myself. I silently pray that my parents potty trained me well.

I freeze as a hooded figure comes out. He's getting closer and closer. Walking almost next to me. 4 feet away… Why does he have to be so scary? I mean drop the hood son it's like waving a flag saying 'Hey look at me! I want to kidnap you!'

He's inches from my gorgeous purse. Not the purse boy!

"Hey." He says. With just that one word I whip out my pink 'support breast cancer' pepper spray ands spray like a madman. In the dark street lights, I could make out his dark hair and his bright blue eyes that stood out vibrantly, sure I would've been lost in them except for the fact that I had just sprayed them with pepper spray and he was holding them and swearing angrily at me.

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but it felt appropriate to stop there :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	2. Pigeon Puke and Elevators

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Those reviews meant sooo much to me! :D The more you review or favorite, the quicker I will update! If you like this, please check out my other two Tratie stories: My Personal Stalker Travis Stoll, and Letters to Travis**

I. Katie. Gardner. Am. An. Idiot. (Not literally considering I got accepted into 8 different colleges! Ha just thought I'd add that!) Here's the perfect facebook status: That awkward moment when you accidentally almost blind someone with pepper spray.

"What the heck was that for!" The boy yelled clutching his eye. Awkward... o.O

I stuffed my 'support breast cancer' pepper spray back in my purse. His eyes were blood-shot, but the blue still shined through in a magical way that totally enchanted me. I decided to walk away and act like I was some deaf person but he grabbed me by the arm which made my face blaze.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed flailing my arms in the air like an idiot. Hopefully he didn't think I had an arm spasm, "I seriously didn't mean that, I thought you were a…" I was going to say a creeper rapist guy but that would probably just make things worse. Waaay worse...

"Dude it's ok." He said cracking a smile which made me smile and I felt totally dumb after that. Even more awkward now.

"I hope your eyes are ok." I said fake laughing a little. How could I laugh in a situation like this?! I nearly blinded this guy! Would he have sued me!? My life could have been OVER! Ok Katie stop, you're just freaking yourself out, i told myself mentally.

"Thanks." He paused and held his eye for a second, "You have really pretty eyes." He finished. I knew I was blushing. I don't normally get a compliment like that every day. Just so you know, my eyes are nothing special at all. A really simple brown that does nothing for my black hair.

"Thanks." I said rocking on my feet, "Your's are even prettier." I said before I could stop myself. Crap. Katie made a boo boo. Let me just say i'm going no where with this! I have a boyfriend by the way.

He laughed again taking off his big black headphones. "I'm Travis by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Katie." I said and shook his hand. I tried to tell myself that Travis was ugly, but it didn't work. Yes I realize I have a boyfriend. But I also realize that I might have a slight crush on Travis. Just a slight one.

"I have to go. But maybe I'll see you around." I said quickly before the conversation could get any further. I didn't want him to think I was into him. Which I wasn't.

"I'll be looking out for the crazy pepper spray girl." He said and he spun around and put his over sized headphones on again and he walked away down the alley. I smiled because crazy was never a word to describe me. Or at least no one ever said that to my face. I'm not gonna lie, they probably say it about me behind my back.

I left for my apartment feeling good about myself for a change. I normally come home in a fit of rage, annoyed by my co workers. I flopped down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up 10 minutes later than I usually do, which was a complete downfall by the way. Today is my big day! I'm picking up Matt at the train station today and I can barely wait. I get dressed in my usual work clothes (cheap goodwill clothes) and I head downtown to the bus stop.

I walk in a hurried order and I almost step in what I'm guessing is either a hotdog that some fat guy rolled over 469 times or pigeon puke… it's your pick really. The only thing I'm not looking forward to today is my co-workers. *groan*

I check in at the front desk and Jeanie looks her normal self with her eyes bugged out like a frog and she's chomping on her spearmint gum like a savage beast. Really now, does she ever even think to offer it to me? I'm tempted to make a comment about it.

I head into the elevator with Larry scuffling behind me. (He's probably trying to step in every single tile on the floor or something stupid)

"Katiee my favorite girly!" He shouts behind me and decides to give me one of his daily bear hugs. I hide my complete disgust and stretch my arms in a pathetic way. I hold my breath as he hugs me because... well he kind of smells. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Fat guy who does not bathe = smelly. Duh.

"Hey Larry." I say with a weak smile. Sometimes I wonder why all the weirdos are attracted to me… It's a proven fact!

"Larry did you press the button?" I ask since the elevator is not moving.

"Yeah I did." He says slamming his fingers against the buttons.

When nothing happens I try to pull his fingers off of the buttons that are ineffectively lighting up orange.

"Larry, it's not going to work." I say with an urge to slap myself silly.

"Oh. I guess it's just you and me kiddo." He says. Why God, why? I swear I was about to have a mini panic attack.

I press the emergency button and all of a sudden the lights go out. It was my absolute worst nightmare come true. Let me just say, being stuck in an elevator is no picnic.

"Come on!" I scream out!

**Thankyou sooo much for reading! I would really appreciate some feedback! Can we reach 15 reviews? :D**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**


	3. Black Bananas and Tears

**I love the reviews! Keep em coming! I'd love if I could get to at least 20 reviews after this chappie :DD**

**How would you like being stuck in an elevator with Larry? o.O**

No, no, no. I silently begged. Now let me tell you, this elevator never smelled good, but with Larry trapped in a hot small enclosed space it made me want to scream, "Evacuate! Evacuate the premises!" I would've gotten out of there except for the fact, We. Couldn't. Evacuate. I literally felt like banging my head against the wall.

Larry was telling me the story about how he opened up a road side motel called, 'Uncle Larry's Road Side Motel' Not exactly a creative name... He started going on about how they imported zebras from Brazil for entertainment, and then it turned out to be a scam. Well any smart person would realize not to buy zebras from _Brazil. _

"How about we stop talking for now?" I asked Larry. Feeling mildly claustrophobic and noxious.

"Why! I was just getting to the part where a really fine looking woman came in one day and-" My eyes widened, "I don't need to hear the rest." I begged. He puffed his lip out. Normally I'm a sucker for puppy dog faces but Larry sort of looked like a baby humpback whale. He sat in the corner of the elavator. Please don't cry. Because then I'll get all guilty.

After ten minutes of silence I broke, "I'm so hungry.." I said looking at Larry. He probably had food somewhere. That guy lived on food. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen him without something in his hand. Except for right now..

"Ok kiddo.' He said pulling a black banana from his pants. My insides squirmed. If I ate that I'd probably get Salmonella or some kind of tapeworm.

"No thanks." I said, looking away from him wishing that I had finished the breakfast bar I had eaten this morning.

"It's only a little brown?" Poor soul… He thought I was grossed out about the brown part...

"It's not exactly that." I said dryly.

Finally someone came to rescue us. When I felt fresh air I got a little light headed after smelling Larry for so long. I was ready to kiss the ground and scream hallelujah. I thanked the guy so much I think he thought I was a little crazy. But hey, he's kind of like my savior now.

Yes! I looked at the clock and it said that I only had an hour left of work and I got to go pick up Matt from the train station. happy dance time!

One hour later….

I felt like jumping out of my seat in my excitement. It'd been a while since I felt this good.

"What's up Katie." Martha said, her black beady eyes peering through my skull. Creepy...

"Just going to pick up my boyfriend." I said and I grabbed my coat trying to show her I was in a hurry. Even though I wasn't. But, sometimes

"About that Katie," Martha said as she handed me an already opened letter. ALREADY OPENED!

"You went through my mail!" I asked alarmed. Martha was totally going up on my hate list… Going seriously up high, she'll keep on going till well... where am I going with this?...

"You may want to sit down." She said pushing me onto the bench in the lobby. Totally ignoring what I just said about her opening my mail. Jerk.

I opened the letter, my hands were shaking. I knew it was going to be something horrible. I started to read it and tears stung my eyes instantly.

"No. No. no!" I said. "I know." Martha said putting her arm around my shoulder. I pushed it off and I ran out of the building. Matt was dead. Our hopes and dreams were crushed. We were going to get out of Manhattan and move away out of the crap apartment I owned. I couldn't believe this was happening. Really? Why me!?

I kept on walking with absolutely no idea where I was going. My head had no idea but my legs seemed to know. I walked into a small park and sat on a bench, our bench. The bench that we sat the day he proposed to me, the day I found out everyone has a happy ending. I was wrong.

I was sitting there for God only knows how long. It was getting dark when I saw him through my tear filled eyes. It was the boy with the curly brown hair that i almost blinded yesterday. He was listening to his iPod and bobbing his head to the music.

He must've noticed I was watching him because he looked in my direction. "Hey it's the crazy pepper spray girl." He said with a smile. I didn't feel like smiling back as much as his smile warmed my heart.

"What's up?" He said walking towards me and flopped down on the bench, still tapping his foot to the music.

"My fiancé died." I choked. I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't want to burst out crying, I really didnt. But I couldn't help it. I started to sob into his shoulder.

"Well pepper spray girl I'm really sorry." He said. And hugged me close to him. He smelled like sweaty boy. But it felt comforting. If he smelled like Matt, (cucumber lotion) I think i would've died.

I knew he was sorry and I just nodded unable to speak the words I wanted to say.

"I've lost people I loved too. My brother commited suicide." He said staring down at his feet. "I was distraught for weeks."

"I'm sorry." I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted to run home and sleep on my cheap pull out couch in my apartment. "I've got to go." I said and ran off leaving him on the bench.

"Er bye." He added and stalked off shaking his head. I felt really bad, but I just couldn't handle Travis right now.

**Tell maw what you think. Thanks. **


	4. Mud Fights and Subway Troubles

**Thanks so much! Sorry I couldn't update, school has been really getting in the way. -.- **

**Chapter 4**

Now let me tell you, this pull out couch of mine was never comfortable... But that night it felt even worse than normal. I couldn't sleep, I was hot, then cold, then soaked in tears, and now I have a really bad cramp in my neck.

I massaged my neck as I stood in the subway waiting. When I'm sad, I don't sleep, I don't eat, and I really couldn't give a crap about my appearance. Need an example? I was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with spaghetti stains, yoga pants, and white shoes that pretty much looked like what people in nursing homes where.

I stared at my phone. I'd gotten another sympathy call. I had gotten so many, it's hard to count now. I stared at it for a while trying to recognize the number. I stepped onto the train, still glancing at my phone. I sat down in my usual spot without looking up. The doors closed, they told us where we were going. I bolted upright. That wasn't right! Shoot, I was on the wrong train.

I don't do well in panicky situations. And right now, I would've passed out. First of all, I'm what some might call directionally challenged. Secondly, I've only lived in Manhattan for a month and a half. I'm not even a subway girl! I prefer buses... So this was not going to be good... I got off at the first stop and checked the map eagerly. I was so confused it wasn't even funny.

"So if I take this train I'll get off here." I said to myself aloud. Someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I swore under my breath. "Hey don't do that, you would've..." I stopped and saw Travis.

"Oh um hi." I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"You look a little confused." He stated bluntly.

I rolled my eyes, "Nah I'm fine, I know my way around here so well." Lie. Total lie.

He laughed, "Your not a very good liar. Your voice goes about an octave higher when you lie." I scoffed, "That's so not true!" Lie. Again. They say the average person lies four times a day. I'd be way above average after we were done with this conversation.

"Well I have to go to work." I added proudly, "So if you'll excuse me." I pushed him out of the way. he grabbed my arm, "You know Crazy Pepper Spray Girl, that it's 9 o'clock already. I've seen you go to work, you're there at 8." He grinned. Really? He just had to rub it in.

"I have a name you know! And FYI it's Katie." I said. I squirmed my way out of his grip and sat on a bench.

"How about we call this a ditch day." Travis said.

"We're not in high school." I said sarcastically. "You can't just ditch work." Well technically you could...

He touched my hand lightly, "I don't think they're going to mind much, after what just... happened." He was referring to Matt being dead. For once I heard someone talk about him and I didn't cry, I felt a strong urge to run home and change clothes, but other than that I felt stronger.

"That does sound good now." I finally admitted after a moment's pause.

"Great! Now where to start first?" He grinned devilishly. I've never hung out with someone like him, so I was going to be in for a ride...

* * *

"You're serious?" I said looking down at the hill of mud. "Why not?" He asked. Well it was mud. Gross and dirty.

"You're already looking a little dirty." He noted. I hit him with my piece of cardboard. "Rude! I don't look that bad..." I said laughing, "Ok I've looked better." He laughed in agreement. "You ready?"

"I think." I stood at the top of the hill looking at the mud. Did I really want to do this? I mentally told myself that I should.

"Great!"

"Yeah..."

He kneeled down on his cardboard and I did the same trying to keep up. "Ready? 1... 2..." He left before he hit three. "no fair!" I shouted and slid slightly behind him. I laughed all the way down, mud splashing in my face. Normally I would've totally opposed this behavior, but it felt oddly good. Note To Self: Take a shower after this experience.

"Catch me if you can!" Travis shouted. I giggled. "Just watch me! I'm gonna beat you!" Lie three. Dun dun dun.

Finally the hill ended and We slid forward, I was close enough to touch him. I did just that. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Who's the cheater now!?" He said laughing. "Still you." I winked and tumbled off of the cardboard and rolled in the mud.

I sat up and so did Travis. "I think you need to look a little more brown." He said and splashed me with mud. I hung my mouth wide open, 'You did not just do that!?"

"Travis Stoll totally just did." I knew his full name now. Mwahaha I'm such a stalker. Not. Seriously I'm not. I didn't mean to think that! Please no! Where am I going with this... I'm trailing off again! ooh a rainbow duck!

I laughed and laughed. 'Mud fight!" I shouted and chucked clumps of mud at him.

"You suck!" He said grinning happily.

"You suck even more!" I laughed. We were fighting like kindergartners, but so what? Mud just happened to bring out the toddler I never knew was inside of me. And I must confess, I didn't get sad over Matt once.

After we finished the mud fight We sat on the grass, still caked in mud. Er walking home like this would be awkward. Would they even let me on the bus? My bus woman keeps a tight ship. Seriously, don't cross that woman.

"This was fun." I admitted.

"I'm glad. I was hoping it would keep your mind off him."

"It did. Thanks a lot for your help Travis." I saluted and walked away feeling pretty good. Maybe today was a good idea. Maybe I could ditch work more often? Yeah totally no, i don't want to lose my job. Even if it does suck.

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate every review I get! :)**


End file.
